Amistad se escribe con sangre
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Alexia Andersson ,Amelia Hellsing,sus familias son rivales desde Dios sabe cuando,pero ¿seran ellas quien pongan fin a las rivalidades,o solo las empeoraran?,la nueva generacion esta haciendo de las suyas
1. Chapter 1

Orígenes parte 1

Alexia Anderson

Alexander Anderson tenía varios años siendo parte de la organización Iscariote cuando conocía a Anhelase se conocieron por casualidad en un retiro misionero que organizo el padre Enrico Maxwell, ambos quedaron flechados al instante, Alexander quien era el discípulo predilecto de Enrico y estaba orgulloso de decir que el era el arma definitiva de la organización, cayó bajo el hechizo de la joven, quien lo hizo olvidarse de sus votos sacerdotales.

Pareciera que fuera dos personas diferentes, porque a veces se olvidaba de oficiar misas, de ir a Londres a intentar acabar con Alucard ya no era el sacerdote que todos conocían y respetaban, Enrico sospechaba algo pero no se atrevió a decir nafa hasta tener pruebas fehacientes

La Nochebuena de ese año fue excusa para estudiar a su alumno, lo encontró junto a Anhelase, ambos ya estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol Enrico perdió de vista al rubio quien aprovechando el descuido de su maestro se escabullo con la joven se amaron toda la noche, al otro dia, se separaron pues el debía partir a otra misión para acabar con demonios., pues aunque la amenaza Millenium ya había pasado y los Hellsing seguían en lo suyo en África seguía habiendo vampiros

Pasaron los meses y ella estaba preocupada, pues fruto de ese amor profano de una noche ella esperaba un hijo de el, sin embargo ¿Cómo diablos iba a decir que esperaba un hijo de Alexander Anderson quien era un respetado sacerdote?.Cuando sus padres se enteraron no mostraron preocupación, pero decidieron no revelar la identidad del padre del niño, Anderson por su parte no tenía ni la menor idea de que pronto seria padre.

Los meses pasaron y el no tenía idea de lo que había sido de esa joven con quien compartió la cama en Nochebuena ,sabía que había pecado contra Cristo y contra sus votos sacerdotales, pero obviamente confesarse seria suicidio pues por muy importante que fuese para Iscariote, sabía que Maxwell no dudaría en castigarle que mejor manera que corriéndolo del Vaticano, sin embargo tenía ese remordimiento, no podía dormir tranquilo, y temía volver a ser el mezquino en que se convirtió cuando conoció a Anhelase tenia dos opciones, olvidarse de la chica o encontrarla.

En vano trato de buscarla visito los lugares que frecuentaba, y nadie supo decirle nada, entonces decidió olvidarse de ella,la ocasión se presento cuando Enrico lo envio a Londres a ver que pasaba con la familia Hellsing.

Al parecer las cosas no pintaban bien para los Hellsing y eso debía aprovecharlo, asi que ala semana siguiente se presento en la mansión ,donde Seras lo recibió con un balazo en el hombro izquierdo,después de explicar que iba en son de paz y de que Alucard se calmara, le mostraron la razón por la que estaban tan tranquilos ,una pequeña bebe de ojos azules y pelo negro le fue presentada como heredera de Hellsing,al igual que un niño de escasos 6 años

Sin embargo al enterarse de que la niña era la causa de un conflicto ente Hellsing y la mesa redonda decidió usar las cosas a su favor alegando como el cura que era que la niña por voluntad de Dios había nacido inocente pero externo su preocupación por que liberara sus poderes sobrenaturales ,con tal suerte que Integra al sentirse incapaz de ponerle los sellos a su hija decidió dejar a Alucard a cargo mientras ella fingía sus muerte

De regreso al Vaticano todo siguió igual nada mas que hacer que firmar documentos y oficiar misas, aburrido, para alguien cuya vida consistía en pelear contra demonios la vida ahora se había tornado aburrida ,sus pensamientos eran de remordimiento ,pues sabia de sobra el amor que se tenían la caza vampiros y el demonio ese, pero el solo había actuado como emisario de Dios en la tierra, pero pensándolo bien ¿no había sido su dios el que había dicho, amaos los unos a los otros?. Sonrió con ironía, pues el mismo había amado a otra persona, el mismo había roto por una noche sus votos al señor, había pecado, pero no tanto como esa perra de Hellsing que hasta un hijo de un demonio había traído al mundo, tal vez de haber sido hijo de otro hombre no le hubiera dado importancia, pero la niña era una nosferatu pura, si el también había notado que Integra se la pasaba bebiendo vino.

En otro lado de la ciudad Anhelase cuidaba a su pequeña hija de un año la niña era rubia de ojos cafés cuando nació decidió ponerle Alexia Anabelle Anderson Karstein. ,sabia que su hija crecería sin su verdadero padre ,pero aprovechando que en nuestro mundo moderno todo estaba bien visto había decidido ser madre soltera, sabia que ella lograría darle a su pequeña todo lo que necesitara .

Los días pasaban para Anderson sin novedad, hasta que un día Enrico le aviso que un caballero de Inglaterra venia a visitarlo, ni por asomo se le ocurrió pensar en que Alucard, La reina, Integra, Seras o Pip tomarían venganza si lo hubiera sabido hubiese desconfiado al escuchar que un caballero lo buscaba.

Alucard estaba decidido a volarle la cabeza a Anderson asi ue con ls mismas había hecho un viaje especial para visitar a Anderson y darle las gracias por sus "servicios "como intermediario entre Hellsing y la mesa redonda, disfrazado como Sir Arthur (su suegro) se había logrado colar a las oficinas centrales, Anderson no dudo no un minuto en hacerlo pasar, Alucard cerro la puerta con seguro, seria una tortura lenta y dolorosa.

Cuando Anderson no veía tomo su Casull y con la misma se batio en duelo con el sacerdote, hasta que lo dejo moribundo.

Esto es por prohibirle a mi hija conocer a su madre-dijo el nosferatu al terminar de vaciar la pistola sobre el Iscariote, al tiempo que se desmaterializaba.

Enrico había escuchado toda la pelea pegando el odio a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con su discípulo tirado en el suelo chorreando sangre de todos lados.

Padre Maxwell ,le falle-el rubio apenas y podía hablar.

Enrico no sabia que decir, Anderson era como un hijo para el, su mayor orgullo y orgullo o no el nosferatu se había cobrado su vida, solo había una cosa que hacer, perdonar sus pecados.

Rápido Alexander dime tus pecados, para que las puertas del paraíso te sean abiertas, y nuestro señor Jesucristo te reciba en sus María purísima.

Sin pecado concebida, padre, separe a una madre de su hija, y rompi una noche mis votos de castidad, me acosté con Anhelase

Enrico estaba petrificado al oír esas palabras, pero la voz de su discípulo lo devolvió a la realidad

Padre, mi hora esta llegando si alguna vez sentiste afecto por mi, búscala, y dile que la ame demasiado, también dile a los Hellsing que yo…..to..-el rubio dejo de respirar, y su mirada quedo fija en la de su maestro para siempre.

El líder de Iscariote oficio el velorio y todo el funeral, y cumpliendo con las ultimas voluntades de su hijo, busco a l joven para darle el mensaje en cuanto vio a la niña supo enseguida que era hija de Anderson el pelo rubio la delataba, se ofreció como su protector pues el afecto por Anderson era como si fuese su hijo., quizá así el mismo pagaría su culpa.

La chica creció sin saber quien había sido su padre, su padrino y su madre solo sabían decir que había sido un gran hombre, un hombre digno de admiración y de respeto, respecto a como había muerto le habían dicho que lo habían asesinado, y que el asesino seguía vivo en Inglaterra.

Cuando cumplió los 19,todo le parecía ilógico, pues la fecha de la muerte de su padre coincidía a la perfección con la de u sacerdote del Vaticano, todo era confuso, así que le pidió a su padrino que le dijera la verdad aunque esta no fuera agradable.

Enrico no puso mas pretextos, sabia que ese dia iba a llegar tarde o temprano,asi que le hablo con sinceridad y le dio los pormenores de su naciiento y de la meurtes de su padre.

Entonces un deseo de venganza empezó a crecer en la joven quería ver muerto al asesino de su padre.


	2. Ame Hellsing

Orígenes parte dos

Sir Laura Amelia Integra Dracula Hellsing

Corrían las ultimas semanas de la amenaza Millenium, y todos en la mansión Hellsing entrenaban más de lo que en otros tiempos hubieran entrenado, y dormían menos de lo habitual, pero para sir Integra eso ya no era problema, sentada en su oficina fumaba su ultimo puro de la noche, el día no había sido nada facilito y tenia enormes ganas de irse a duchar e intentar dormir, sonrió un poco por un momento creyó que todavía era una humana, en efecto la joven líder de Hellsing ya era una amiga de la noche, había cambiado su vida por el amor del único hombre que era digno de su amor, su vampiro domado, Lord Alucard.

El vampiro se materializo a su lado, tenía una propuesta para su ama rondando en su mente si algo había aprendido de Integra cuando humana era que necesitaban un heredero, pues si bien eran inmortales, un hijo haría que la familia Hellsing fuera perfecta y completa, ok estaban en guerra pero así Integra se expondría menos, y estaría a salvo, pues si conocía a su máster como la conocía daría lo que fuera por alguien que amara.

Integra capto al instante que su amado tenía algo que decir, apago su puro y decidió que sus preocupaciones las dejaría para después, el vampiro se acerco con paso decidido y se sentó al lado de la rubia, con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomo su fina mano entre las suyas.

Condesa eres feliz a mi lado?, dime eres feliz siendo mi esposa?

Integra se mostro sorprendida al escuchar a su amado esposo hablar de esa manera, claro que lo amaba, no había cambiado su vida mortal por nada

Claro que soy feliz Alucard te amo más que a mi propia vida-respondió la rubia

El vampiro no necesito escuchar mas, era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre su plan.

Integra, e estado pensando, y creo que ya es tiempo de tener un heredero, ya sabes alguien que siga con nuestros apellidos, un bebe

Quiero que mi hijo crezca, respire y viva aquí-dijo el nosferatu posando su mano en el vientre de la rubia

Durante una fracción de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron los fríos labios de la líder Hellsing.

Alucard, yo… créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, pero, tengo miedo-confeso la rubia

Miedo, acaso escuche bien, mi amo, la dama de hierro está asustada por tener un hijo?-pregunto el vampiro con sorna

No es por el hecho en sí, pero y si nace muerto?no creo que pueda soportar un dolor así

Eso no pasara máster, solo pasaría si tú fueras humana y eso los casos son contados, por favor máster di que si-Alucard le dirigió una mirada que lo decía todo

La rubia asintió, y esa noche, sin que Integres o Alucard lo supieran habían dado vida….

Las semanas pasaron y para Integra la cuestión de su heredero había pasado a segundo plano, con Alucard desaparecido, Millenium destruida ,el descubrimiento de el pequeño Walter 2 y Hellsing en reconstrucción la líder de Hellsing recibió la noticia de su embarazo como balde de agua fría, aunque después del susto inicial como toda buena madre espero con ansias a su hija, su alegría aumento cuando en un viaje a Valaquia recupero a Alucard, el tiempo paso y la pequeña Laura Amelia Integra Dracula Hellsing nació, los planes de Integra y Alucard eran muy simples pues con unos cuantos ajustes tendrían tiempo para su hija y el pequeño Walter, claro que no contaban con que el paladín Alexander Anderson estaría dispuesto a debilitar a Hellsing para destruir a esa insoportable familia protestante-católica ,claro que sus planes dieron un pequeño giro de ojos azules y pelo negro que al final termino por serle útil.

Así lady Amelia Dracula Hellsing llego a los 18 años creyendo que su madre la inigualable Integra Hellsing había muerto, y empezó a investigar sobre la muerte de su madre (ver cuéntame de mi madre) para darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de una vil mentira, al final de una larga odisea que casi acaba con su vida, encontró lo que siempre había deseado.

UNA FAMILIA

Ambas chicas eran distintas entre sí, sus familias se odiaban a muerte, Vivian en distintos países y eran de diferentes especies, si eran muy diferentes pero un día tendrían algo en común


	3. primera impresion

Primera impresión

Era el primer día de clases en la prestigiosa Wesley Royal Academy frente al imponente edificio se encontraba una joven rubia de rasgos italianos vestida de manera sencilla pero elegante, cualquiera que la viera pensaría en lo correcto "alumna de intercambio", si Alexia Anderson lo había conseguido todo su esfuerzo y dedicación habían dado frutos y había conseguido irse de intercambio por un año a Londres, dejando a su madre y su padrino muy orgulloso de ella, entro con paso firme extranjera o no ese sería su año el mejor de todos, no sabía que pronto su vida daría un giro radical, miro una vez más hacia afuera donde una limosina negra se estacionaba.

Amelia Hellsing, descendía de la limosina en compañía de su madre y Walter 2, la líder de Hellsing dirigió su mirada al conductor, que no era otro que Alucard.

Nos vemos en la mansión hoy saldré tarde, no se si los chicos quieran que pases por ellos-dijo la rubia

Amelia asintió mirando a su padre, el nosferatu no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el parecido que tenia con su madre

Ok, ok nos vemos más tarde tengan un buen día los tres-dijo el nosferatu despidiéndose

El verano termino-susurro Walter

Así es nuevo año nuevos retos, tiene que ser un buen año-respondió la nosferatu

Así es que no les quepa duda de que sus calificaciones deben ser óptimas o considerare seriamente el viaje a Valaquia-advirtió Integra, después de lo cual se fue a reunir con los demás profesores.

¿Lista?-pregunto Walter

Al recibir el asentimiento de la chica ambos se encaminaron en busca de sus amigos, pasando junto a una joven rubia que logro provocar un malestar en la joven Hellsing

He Amelia, Walter por aquí-grito una chica de ojos verdes y pelo negro

Los nosferatu se acercaron a sus amigos

Jude, Suleine Helena, Drew, Britton Cole que bueno es verlos-dijeron los Hellsing

Amelia y Walter ya se habían acercado a sus amigos y disfrutaban de su recibimiento de sus amigos, sin embargo Ame noto que alguien faltaba

¿Drew, donde esta Luciana?

En Italia CD del Vaticano-dijo el castaño

Me alegro de que haya conseguido su intercambio, dijo Walter

Si pero todo fue gracias a lady Integra que fue quien la recomendó-respondió el chico mirando a los Hellsing con gratitud

A propósito ha llegado ya el intercambio?-pregunto Cole

Seguramente, en fin ¿que nos importa a nosotros? las clases van a comenzar en cualquier momento y lady Hellsing no tolera los retrasos-dijo Suleine

Si pero si es una chica, seamos honestos es de mala educación dejar a una dama sola-dijo Britton provocando las risas de todo el mundo

A alguien le afecto levantarse temprano-dijo Helena burlona

Brit iba a responder pero en ese momento el timbre sonó

Chicos me encantaría quedarme a escucharlos discutir con te y ricos pastelillos pero si no nos damos prisa la mesa redonda se quedara sin herederos-dijo Walter divertido, provocando que los jóvenes salieran corriendo al salón

Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, la ausencia de Luciana Islands se hizo palpable al instante pues el lado derecho de Ame yacía de su querida amiga, sir Integra entro acompañada de la joven rubia que ya habían visto antes.

Buenos días jóvenes sean bienvenidos de nuevo les presento a su nueva compañera Alexia Anderson nuestra alumna de intercambio trátenla bien ¿de acuerdo?, toma asiento a lado Hellsing, frente de Dormez –dijo la rubia señalando a Walter y a Ame

La chica camino hacia ellos, y el joven Britton hizo gala de sus modales como caballero ingles causando algunas risas de parte de los chicos Integra solo arqueo una ceja mirando fijamente a su hija.

Quizá quieran compartir su chiste con la clase jóvenes, dijo con un dejo de seriedad en su voz

Sabiendo que ya era por todos los presentes conocida la historia entre Hellsing y la sección XIII especial del Vaticano a Helena se le ocurrió una ingeniosa broma para distraer la ira de su maestra

Lady Integra ¿usted sabe porque el padre Anderson aventó su reloj por la ventana?-al recibir por respuesta un silencio abrumador Amelia respondió

Porque el muy idiota quería ver el tiempo volar

Todo mundo estallo en carcajadas, incluso Integra dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, pero la borro al notar que Alexia solo soltaba un bufido, ante la simple reacción de la chica extranjera impuso silencio.

No, no es posible ¿ese bastardo de Anderson habrá hecho lo que creo que hizo?-se pregunto la líder de Hellsing al tiempo que con toda discreción miraba a su hija y a Alexia significativamente.

La rubia aparto esos pensamientos de su mente, porque su contrato la obligaba a instruir a los chicos no a investigar la vida de sus antiguos enemigos su clase fue como toda llena de anécdotas y datos por demás interesantes pero apenas termino la clase se puso en contacto con Alucard la sola idea de que Alexander Anderson pudiera tener una heredera que lo vengara la preocupaba bastante no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su propia heredera se metiera en los mismos líos que ella cuando era más joven, decidió que no diría nada al respecto, que caso tenia enemistarlas cuando ni siquiera estaba 100% segura de que esa niña era hija del inútil de Anderson?.


End file.
